Grey Day
by Addy Robin
Summary: Lovino always liked grey days. It was another excuse for couples to stay inside...he didn't realized he himself would be trapped inside with Francis Bonnefoy. Framano. K for Lovi's foul mouth.


**AN:** I was really tired of seeing all the Framano fics depicting France as a rapist, because he's _not that bad_. So, here you have some nice, fluffy, rapeless Framano. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold, gray day.

Lovino would never admit it to anyone, but he sort of liked days like this. Days that, more often than not, matched his bitter mood and monochrome life. It usually meant that less people were out, and less people meant less couples, and less couples meant less annoying human beings holding hands and giggling at each other like idiots. God; they were _idiots_. But still, his legs were getting tired, and he was nearly home anyway, so he might as well get back to his house...

He nearly dropped his bag of groceries when he saw Francis Bonnefoy standing at the door with a wicker basket in his hand, knocking insistently with that annoying, cheesy smile on his face. _Fuck_, how he hated this guy.

"Hey, Francis!" he called out angrily, rewarded with a surprised look when the man turned around. "What the hell are you doing at my door?"

"Oh, Lovino, it is so good to see you!" the man chirped, quickly setting down the wicker basket he carried to rush to the other man, pulling him into a hug. Lovino struggled vigorously but, finding that it was to no avail, gave up quickly. "Ah, mon ami, why do you no longer answer my calls? Your phone rings and rings, but oh! To never hear your voice, it is pure torture!"

"Yeah, and to never hear _your_ voice is pure _bliss_!" Lovino shouted, finally shoving the Frenchman away with a blush spreading across his face. God, he hated this guy...he made a beeline for his door and kicked it open, his hands still full of grocery bags. He didn't bother to invite Francis inside, knowing full well that he would come in with or without Lovino's permission. "Do you want coffee?" he called out bitterly. Why was he offering coffee to this idiot? He'd never get rid of him at this rate...

"Ah, oui! You're so considerate, Lovi-Love," Francis said cheerily, dancing to the kitchen. Lovino grumbled something about 'not getting rainbows on his carpet' before beginning to brew some coffee for the two of them.

"So let's cut to the chase," Lovino said, angrily yanking two cups out from the pantry as Francis went to have a seat. "Why the hell are you at my house?"

The other man smiled, picking up the wicker basket he had brought and moving aside the blanket, beginning to pull out candles, a lighter, some sort of fancy French sandwiches, and a bottle of wine. "It is cold outside!" he said, still smiling that stupid smile of his. Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he eyed the objects from the wicker basket.

"Two points for you, Curie," Lovino remarked, pulling out the only famous French scientist he could think of to complete the insult. Francis laughed, and Lovino paused to listen - he was so carefree and cheerful, and his laugh was so lighthearted...why was he thinking this? To his great relief, Francis continued on.

"I was not done with my sentence," he said, smiling and gesturing to the objects he had pulled out of the basket. "It is cold outside, and that is not fair. I was planning on taking you on a picnic today!"

"What?"

"But," Francis continued quickly. "As I said before, it is too cold to be outside. That is a shame, but it will not stop me - we are having an indoor picnic, right here!" The man smiled, folding his hands in front of him and looking pleased. Lovino grimaced - there was no way in hell he was spending an afternoon with this bastard.

"...out of my house. No coffee for you," Lovino said sternly as he watched Francis set up the candles he had brought, lighting them cheerfully. "Stop lighting those and get out!"

"But Lovino," Francis whined as he finished lighting the candles. "I came all this way just to see you...and it's going to start raining, and then all of my things will get wet, and I'll be all alone without your _wonderful_ company, and the beautiful decor of your house, and..." As the man continued to ramble, Lovino watched as a sort of hurt-puppydog look formed in his eyes. And despite himself, Lovino felt sick - he couldn't just send him out into the rain, as much as he hated to admit that. Not that he cared one bit about Francis Bonnefoy standing in the rain...alone...in the cold...

"Just...just shut up and set it up!" he growled, nearly knocking over the cups on the counter. "Damn it, you should have told me you brought wine. I wouldn't have made the stupid coffee..." he spat, turning off the coffee-maker and pouring the remaining coffee into the sink. Francis smiled, clapping his hands together and looking pleased once more.

"Ah, wondeful!" he said, pulling out plates and glasses out of his wicker basket as he stood, beginning to unfold the blanket and setting it on the table. "Hm..." he said thoughtfully. "I should have put down the blanket before I set down the candles..."

"I...I'll hold them," Lovino offered, cursing himself internally as he watched the Frenchman's face light up with joy. "Don't take it the wrong way, you idiot!" he spat, picking up the candles swiftly as the man laughed. He could already tell this was going to be a long afternoon...

* * *

Lovino didn't want to admit it, but the sandwich had been good. Really good. Actually, it had been delicious. And as he reclined in his chair, putting his hands behind his head, he raised an eyebrow at Francis. "That was...actually really nice," he admitted. Even Francis had been on his best behavior as they ate, making no perverted or gross comments...well, at least, keeping them to a minimum anyway. This was Francis, after all - he had no filter. The thought made Lovino smile slightly, and he quickly took a sip of wine to hide his expression. The moment he set the glass down, he forced a glare at Francis. "Shut up," he said quickly.

"I said absolutely nothing, cher," the man said pleasantly, folding his hands on the table and staring Lovino in the eyes, looking content. Despite himself, Lovino looked away, almost sure he was blushing. Why the hell was Francis looking at him like that?

"Take a photo - it will last longer," he spat, barely minding the cliche...until Francis pulled out a disposable camera, aiming it at Lovino. Shocked, he quickly tried to hide his face in his hands, but it was too late - he heard the 'click' of the camera and knew he'd been caught. He groaned, crossing his arms and glaring at Francis. "What do you even want?" he growled angrily. Francis laughed again, standing slowly but never letting his gaze leave Lovino.

"Do you want the honest answer, or the socially acceptable one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Lovino shook his head, sighing.

"You'd probably tell me both anyway. Just be honest," he grumbled, looking away. Stupid Francis Bonnefoy...why was he even in his house...

He nearly jumped out of his seat as Francis paced around the table, stopping beside Lovino's seat and kneeling beside him. "If you're sure," Francis said, reaching over and taking his hand. Lovino blushed once more - what the hell was Francis doing? He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted quickly by Francis, who had begun talking. "I want to hold you," Francis stated quickly, staring Lovino in the eyes.

"W-what are you going on about?" Lovino yelled, trying to jerk his hand away as he stood from his chair quickly. Francis didn't release him however, instead coming to a stand and taking his other hand.

"I want to hold you, kiss you, tell you how much I love you...I want to make you the happiest man in the world, Lovino Vargas," he said plainly, still smiling as though a declaration of love coming from him - to _Lovino_ of all people - was the most ordinary thing in the world. "And then, when we cannot contain our lust any longer...I want to lay you on my bed and make love to you, and make you feel more loved than you ever have in your whole life." Francis grinned then, squeezing his hands. "I came here because I wanted to tell you that I love you," he said softly, "And to tell you that I have loved you for a very long time. As odd as that sounds. Or as untruthful. Because I'm sure you think that because I've gone after so many others that my feelings are untrue, non?"

Shocked, Lovino remained wordless and soundless, only staring Francis in the eyes as he tried to comprehend what was happening. This wasn't true. No way in hell was this true. Not when he was so ordinary, so completely...not special. Not when he was just living in everyone else's shadow day to day. Francis had never even so much as looked at him! Well...yes he had. A lot. And he'd chased him around a lot. And called him. And texted him. And begged him to visit. And sent him flowers. And...and maybe it wasn't so surprising, but Lovino certainly wasn't expecting it.

He told him so. "You can't just surprise someone with something like this, bastard!" he yelled, still not pulling his hands away for some stupid reason. "Why would you even say that? I had no reason to expect something like this, and if I had I would have at least dressed a bit nicer so that I could-" He stopped himself, blushing furiously as he stared Francis in the eyes. "I...I mean...damn it!"

"Lovino, do not be so embarrassed!" Francis smiled again, squeezing his hands once more, and Lovino looked away, grumbling incoherent sentences that were half Italian, half streams of senseless cursing. "You are a wonderful, wonderful man. I don't see how anyone could _not_ fall in love with you! After all, I have had that trouble, and I was not able to resist the temptation," he teased, releasing one of the man's hands to tilt his face back toward him. "Can you give me an answer, cher? I love you. What do you say to that?"

"..." Lovino could feel himself tearing up unwittingly, unsure why he was even reacting this way. There was no way this was true! And besides that, he didn't love Francis, he didn't, there was no way he did, Francis was stupid, Francis was an idiot, Francis was... "Just kiss me you stupid bastard!" he said angrily, blushing furiously as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Francis's, feeling the other man's arms go around his waist and pull him closer, holding him firmly, like he was truly important to him...

Maybe Francis wasn't so terrible.

After all, there had to be some reason why Lovino loved him so much

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and feel free to review if you have critiques or anything. Thank you for reading!


End file.
